Degrassiqueen's series of darco fluffiness
by BullAndDragon23
Summary: This is a series of sappy darco stories in memory of the cutest couple ever!
1. two in a millon

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did I'd have them act out the whole series for my friends and me on demand and keep Marco and Dylan at my house because they're yummy! I also don't own the song "Two in a million" That's S club 7's.

Note: I like this song and it sounds like a Marco/Dylan song. This is my first fan fic so it's gonna suck. Constructive criticism would be good, along with reviews. No flames…I'm new at fan fiction so don't be cruel.

It was finally here! After 5 years of love, laughter, and all out drama, Dylan and Marco are finally getting married. (I think it's legal in Canada). Of course the whole grade 11 crew showed up, hey it had been five years since they last saw each other. Paige, Hazel, Craig, Jimmy, and the rest of them except for Spinner (after they found out he was behind Jimmy's shooting and got expelled they all just shunned him.) were all there. It was the reception after the wedding and Downtown Sasquatch (the remaining three members) was playing the demo (as much as possible with only 3 people)they made back in grade 11 for old time's sake. After they finished Marco went up to the mic nervous out of his mind.

"Okay guys this next song is my gift to Dylan. I heard this song last week and it reminded me of the two of us so…um…here it goes."

Craig and Jimmy started playing the song as Marco began to sing.

_Of all of the boys, you're not like the others_

_From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers_

_In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire_

_Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher_

_Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone_

_They shone a light, and brought us together_

_We are two in a million _

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop we'll still have each other_

_And no matter what_

_We'll be forever as one_

_It's a crazy world, where everything's changing_

_One minute you're up, and the next thing you're breaking_

_When I lose my way, and the skies they get heavy_

_It'll be OK, the moment you're with me_

_No one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today_

_Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop, we'll still have each other_

_And no matter what_

_We'll be forever as one_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop_

_We'll still have each other_

_And no matter what, we'll be forever as one_

_No matter what, we'll be forever as one_

The room burst out in applause. "That was awesome!" Dylan said after Marco came back to their table.

"I was really scared at first…it was always Craig who sang, I was just the bass player."

"Don't worry it was perfect." Dylan said

"Just like our love" Marco whispered as he kissed Dyl passionately, as his newring gleamed brightly into the distance.

Okay R&R! I need feedback for my next story. This was my first fan fic and my first songfic too. The next chappie may be another songfic too.


	2. this i swear

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This chappie is just Dyl singing to Marco I love this song and in this story dyl wrote this song for marco but its really Nick Lachey's

After the moving performance by Marco and Downtown S, everyone was thrilled. Who knew Marco had such an amazing voice? Towards the end of the night Hell Hath No Fury sang Mr. nice guy for nogalstic purposes. But no one expected what happened next.

Dyl cued Paige and the rest of the band to stay up on stage as he went up to the mic.

"Okay guys I know I'm not the most musical one here but this is my gift to Marco. I thought about the past 5 years and this song comes to mind so here it goes.

HHNF began the music as Dyl began to sing

_You're there by my side,  
Every way  
I know that you will not forsake me  
I give you my life,  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need, believe me _

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darlin',  
That means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in

And I will love you,  
Til' forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand  
And hold on tight  
And we'll get there,  
This I swear

I'm wonderin how  
I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go  
One thing that's true,  
Is anything I do,  
I do for you

I may not say it half as much as I should  
When I say I love you darlin',  
That means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in

And I will love you,  
Til' forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand  
And hold on tight  
And we'll get there,  
This I swear

So whenever you get weary  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down  
My love ( my love )

And I will love you,  
Until forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand  
And hold on tight ( and hold on tight )  
And we'll get there.

And I will love you ( and I will love you )  
Until forever  
Until death do us part ( until death do us part )  
We'll be together ( i'll be there for you )  
So take my hand ( so take my hand )  
And hold on tight  
And we'll get there ( ohhh, we'll get there )  
And this I swear

The crowd burst into applause as Paige ,Ellie, and Marco wiped the tears from their eyes.

"That was beautiful!" Marco said as Dyl walked back to their table.

"Talk about scared… I thought I was gonna pass out" Dyl said relived

"Don't worry we'll make it through it all…This I swear" Marco said as he took Dyl's hand into his, their new platinum rings giving off a beautiful light.

R&R please!


	3. Spend my life with you

Disclaimer: Yeah I own degrassi and all who inhabit it NOT!

Note: This is a songfic but this time its being sung by Jazel this is a good song for Darco but in this story it's a gift to them both. There is a line in here that says I'm your woman you're my man disregard that okay? Ya'll know what I mean. This song is by Tamia and Eric Benet.

After Dylan's performance of "this I swear" no one thought it would ever end. People started wondering was this a wedding/karaoke night. After the two bands were through with their demos Jimmy and Hazel came up to the mic for the last time.

"Okay, we just wanted to say congrats to Dyl and Marco. We luv you two like brothers. Anyway this is _our_ gift to you guys, you probably remember this from our wedding last month but it reminds of us you too, so here it goes."

_Jimmy  
Ooh...ooh  
Umm...ooh  
La...la...la  
Ooh...yeah _

I never knew such a day could come  
And i never knew such a love could be inside of one  
And i never knew what my life was for  
But now that yo're here, i know for sure

Hazel  
I never knew til i looked in your eyes oh baby  
I was incomplete til the day you walked into my life umm...hmm  
And i never knew that my heart could feel so precious and pure  
One love so real, real

Jimmy  
Can i just see you every morning when (every morning, babe)  
I look in your eyes  
Can i just feel your heart beating beside me every night (every day)  
Can we just feel this way together til the end of all time  
(Can i just spend my life) Can i just spend my life with you umm...hmm

Now baby the days and the weeks and the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside of you and i

_Hazel  
And baby I'll never find any words that could explain  
Just how much my heart, my life, my soul you've changed _

Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world i'm your woman and you're my man

_  
Can you just feel how much i love you with one touch of my hand  
Can i just spend my life with you _

Jimmy  
No touch has ever felt so wonderful (you are incredible)

Hazel  
Not a deeper love I've ever known never let you go

Jimmy& Hazel  
I swear this love is true now and forever to you, to you...oh...oh

Can i just see you every morning when i open my eyes  
Can i just feel your heart beating beside me every night  
Can we just feel this way together til the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
You're my woman and (you're my man)  
Can you just feel how much i love you with one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you

Can I just spend my life with you  
Can I just spend my life with you forever here with you  
Can I just spend my life with you

Hazel: Can I just see you every morning when i open my eyes  
Both: Oooh...oooh

The room burst into another applause. "That was soooo moving" Marco said as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"You guys deserved it." Jimmy replied. "It's like you guys were the most stable back at Degrassi."

"Yeah it was the perfect song for you guys" Hazel added.

"Thanks guys…I can't express how much it meant to us" Marco said giving Jimmy a hug.

R&R! this was a Jazel video and it spurred this chappie now does any1 want another wedding songfic or something else for the next one?


	4. I turn to you

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: All right so I lied this isn't the last chappie. I thought of another song to add to this musical thing and it's late and I have no sleep effort. Here's the new fourth chappie.

After Jimmy and Hazel's performance people felt like this was a dinner show. Almost any and everybody in the wedding had sung some song. Unfortunately all of them sounded like the end to some sappy love movie. It was time to kick it up a notch!

Just as Jimmy and Hazel left the stage, Craig told them to go find Ellie and meet him outside. About 20 minutes later the four of them came back into the tent and up to the stage. Craig went up to mic this time.

"Okay people once again the wedding party will attempt to sing miserably!" The crowd laughed at the honest joke. "Anyway I wanna say congrats to Dyl and Marco, you guys rock! Ellie and I heard this song yesterday and it sounds like the story of you guys relationship so here's out gift to you."


	5. author's note

Just a note that I changed my 5th chappie b/c KC and JoJo didn't seem to work for the story does anyone like this song better? Now do u want another song chappie? I need more ideas.


	6. All my life

Disclaimer: If you think I own this stuff believe it…whatever.

Note: Okay guys I think this will be the last wedding karaoke chappie. I want this one to be Darco singing together. This song is "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden. Now does any1 want a honeymoon/wedding night songfic (no one sings it's just there) or a new story period? Lemme know in the reviews please! I'll keep this updated regularly until people stop reading.

After Paige's song people were now getting pretty bored. One of Marco's brothers (I know he's an only child I just added it in) asked was this a musical or a wedding. It was time for Marco and Dylan to get out of there because their flight to Cancun was scheduled for 6 am the next morning. But alas they couldn't leave their guests hanging so they went up to the stage for the last time.

"Okay it's almost 2 o'clock, you don't have to go home but you got to get the heck outta here!" Marco said with a laugh.

The guests applauded with overjoy finally the songs were over!

"But before we go we've got to sing this song, I remember back at Degrassi we sang this for the talent show and it rocked out so here it goes."

The stereo was fixed and Craig hit play on the stereo as they began to sing.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_'cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it's standing right here before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on m_e

_  
_After the song was over, the audience went into their applause for the last time they hoped.

"That was great!" Jimmy said when they got back to the main table.

"Thanks guys I knew you all would like it seeing as it was a blast from the past."

"Well I'm surprised; who knew the whole wedding party had such talent?" Craig added.

" I think its too much, seeing as the guests are hoping that no one else sings." Dyl said with a smile.

After awhile it was time to head out to the limo. Craig, Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, Ellie, and the rest of the wedding party lined up outside with confetti and rose petals as Marco and Dylan ran out the tent and into the limo. It was start of their new life "together as one".

Okay guys R&R! do you want a honeymoon/wedding night songfic or a new series with their kids? I'm thinking about the kid story but I want to know do you want them to adopt or have like Ellie be the surrogate for Marco's kid (I saw that in Paying for it continued). I must know soon, otherwise this story is on hitatus for about 2 weeks. P.S. Check out my story "the hardest thing" on my profile while wait and R&R!


End file.
